


Never forgotten

by Yolo1s



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you do know somebody. Sometimes you have met before. Sometimes things don't change no matter how much time has passed. You're just older now, not kids, but it sure damn feels like it in every sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Will you be okay here Gail?”

Gail nodded. “Go already im fine. Im just going to be in my spot like always.”

Steve looked at her unsure. Then he heard his friends shouting at him.

“Hurry up Steve. It's just a few minutes she'll be fine. She wont be alone, look there’s other kids there with her.”

Steve nodded and kissed Gail's forehead. She scrunched up her nose and playfully pushed him away. “Go already.”

He smiled and left. Gail walked over to her spot. There was a tree there she loved to sit by and just forget about everything and relax. As she walked to her spot she noticed the older girl with the big glasses and childish lunchbox in her spot again. Gail huffed annoyed. Can't the girl get the message, she doesn't want to be her friend. She just wants to sit in her spot ALONE. 

The girl spotted her and in the process of waving she accidentally hit her self knocking her big goggle glasses down. Gail couldn’t help but smile and softly laugh, 'what a weirdo that girl was' she thought.  
Gail continued to walk towards her spot and sat down next to her while she picked up the girls glasses and handed them to her.

The girl shyly smiled and whispered “Thank you.”

Gail just nodded in acknowledgment and leaned against the tree with her eyes closed and relaxed. The girl looked at Gail for a moment and then resumed reading. After a while Gail opened her eyes when she felt she was being watched. “What?!” she snapped.

The girl rapidly blinked and extended to her some cookies she took out of her lunchbox. “I-I didn't want t-to wake y-you. Bu-but do you wa-want some?” she stuttered out nervously.

Gal looked at her suspiciously and nodded. She kind of felt bad for snapping at her but, shes not friendly so can you blame her. Enough being nice shes been to this girl that she didn't kick out of her spot the first time like she has done so to everybody whose tried sitting there.

Gail watched the girl open her lunchbox and Gail snickered 'seriously who carry’s a lunchbox in elementary school? Exactly nobody but nerds. Thinking of it she is a nerd, I mean look at those glasses. And the size of those books.' Gail just shook her head and continued to watch her rummage through her lunchbox till she found the cookies and handed Gail a handful. 

Gail took a small bite and swallowed carefully. She actually found that she liked it. She was about to give her opinion about the cookie when her brother came.

“Hey! Lets go mom is waiting for us.”

Gail nodded and got up to leave.

“B-bye.”

She glanced back at the girl quickly and just nodded and left, then turned back around. The girl softly smiled and Gail couldn’t help but smile back. “Bye... lunchbox.”  
_______________________________________________________________________

Gail shook her head from old memories and got back to business. “Hey, lunchbox your not allowed down there.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Gail? Gail!”

“What!?” Gail snapped irritated. 

Steve gave his sister a concerned look as he studied her through the car window. “Are you okay?”

Gail rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. “Yeah Steve, I am fine, you can go now.”

Steve looked at her unconvinced. “You know you can talk to me Gail. I’m your brother, I am here for you for anything no matter what it is okay?”

Gail sighed softly and softened her gaze at him. “I know Steve. I know. But really im fine.”

Now it was Steve turn to roll his eyes annoyed. “Really Gail? Do you have an idea how long you have been parked inside your car just staring at nothing.”

Gail looked at him confused then looked at her watch. Her eyes widened in surprise at the time. She thought it was only a few minutes, not hours. Steve nodded his head as in saying 'See, your not alright.'  
Gail just chose to ignore him till she felt the passenger side of the car door open.

“Steve! What do you think your doing? Get out! I don’t have time for this.”

Steve just crossed his hands and relaxed against the car seat getting himself comfortable. “But I do. Now Gail, you for once are going to stop being so damn stubborn and talk to me.”

Gail just crossed her arms as well pissed of and leaned against the seat. “Well then, your going to get tired of waiting.”

Steve just shrugged and smiled.

They both remained quiet for several minutes as Steve patiently waited. Finally Gail knowing her brother is as stubborn as her and wont leave till she talks she started out nervously. “Remember lunchbox?”

Steve turned to look at her and nodded. “Yes, of course I remember her. What about her?”

Gail turned and looked out the window. “Shes the new forensic pathologist.”

Steve looked at her surprised. “Really? Are you sure? Did you talk to her? Did she recognize you?”

Gail looked back at him and finally smiled. “I-I don't know. I called her lunchbox, and she just smirked at me, like she remembered. And, and, I don’t know Steve.”

Steve looked at his flustered sister and smiled. So many years has passed and still only one person can get her like that. “So did anything happen?”

Gail just kept looking at him lost, confused, conflicted. “I really don't know Steve. I went back with her to the lab and I just acted neutral. And then I talked about being a cat. Why would I say that Steve? And her names Holly, can you believe that? All this time and I never knew her name. And guess what Steve? She still carries a lunchbox with her. What a nerd.” Gail laughed at herself, the situation and how ridiculous shes acting.

Steve just quietly listened and watched as Gail chastised herself. He knew that lunchbox, well Holly really got through to Gail when they were kids. And after she left it broke Gail terribly. And now as adults and seeing Holly get to Gail like this still after so many years makes him wonder a lot of things he always suspected. 

Flashback

“Steve? Steve?” 

Steve turned around and looked at his sister. “What?” He watched as Gail faced the floor and fidgeted with her hands. “Whats wrong Gail?” He asked concerned, since when does Gail fidget. 

Gail looked up at him nervously. “Can you buy me something? I don’t want to ask mom.”

Steve looked at his sister curiously. He's never seen her so shy and nervous. “Of course Gail.”

Gail happily smiled and quickly hugged him and tried to get all serious again. “Thanks. Ill pay you back I promise.”

Steve looked at his sister astonished and amused. What was up with her. “May I ask what you are going to buy?”

Gail blushed and waved her hands around quickly brushing of the question. “Nothing. Just something I saw.”

Steve just nodded and dropped the question not believing its just something. But he didn’t want to pry and get her more flustered then she was, though it would’ve been fun since this is something you never see from Gail. “Okay Gail, go get it, ill be by the cash register.” He watched as Gail nodded and enthusiastically ran to get her mysterious item. Smiling he went to the cash register and saw Gail already on her way towards it as well clutching a small box. 

He tried to peek but Gail was quick. She gave it to the cashier and as soon as he passed it she grabbed the bag and took the receipt from Steve hands and shouted “Thank you!” and left. Steve paid the cashier quickly and chased after Gail. “Hey! Gail, Wait up.

Gail slowed down and waited impatiently for her brother to catch up. “Hurry up Steve, you don't want to be late for your friends.”

Steve raised an eyebrow and things started clicking together. “I don't want to be late for my friends? Or you don't want to be late to see... uhm whats her name? Oh yeah, lunchbox, right?” He saw as Gail kept speed walking and her pale skin turning pink.

“N-No!”

Steve laughed. Who was she kidding shes blushing and stuttering. How cute. “So Gail, is that for lunchbox?”

Gail just walked faster and ignored him. “Leave me alone.”

Steve took that as confirmation and continued to walk faster trying to catch up to her. When they reached the park he watched Gail walk of to her spot with a nervous, happy smile. He was about to walk over to his friends already when he saw Gail opening the case and handling from the looks of it a ring. He kept watching as Gail practically shoved it at her and shrugged her shoulders as lunchbox smiled and said something to her as she tried to hug Gail who was on the edge of turning to a tomato. 

He chuckled and walked to his friends. It made him happy to see Gail show any emotion besides anger to someone. No matter who it was and what kind of emotion exactly she felt towards them. He just wanted Gail to coexist with someone and be herself. It pained him to see her so excluded from everyone else. And now by the looks of it she's getting somewhere. Finally.

Ends flashback

“I told her to be my plus one for the wedding and she said yes Steve. Oh my god why did I do that. I hate weddings. And its her im going to go with. What would I talk about with her? What do I do? Steve? Help me. I don’t know what to do.”

Steve just kept watching her babble on and felt happy. He missed having his sister confide in him and bringing out her human side. “You’ll be fine Gail, relax. Take a deep breath. Your a Peck we get through everything remember?”

He watched her take a deep breath and relax. She stared at him back with an unreadable expression then she sincerely smiled at him. “Thanks Steve, now get out my car.” Steve chuckled as he got out. Unbelievable his sister was but he wouldn’t want her any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

“I wouldn’t share your things.”

Gail looked at Holly feeling offended. “What's wrong with my things?”

Holly just laughed. “Nothing, they’re just not my style.”

“Oh, not enough fleece for you Holly? Not enough backpacks?” Gail shot back on defense mode as always.

Holly just looked at her and smiled. That's definitely her loony. Her heart fluttered at being able to feel this for the first time after so many years, and with the same person. Again. 'God she's beautiful. Look at those eyes, lips, that intense gaze that caught me the first time and now again.' Holly now thought how ridiculous she was to even doubt for a second that, that was not her loon. Years may have passed since she last saw her. But you can never forget your first crush, heartbreak and now shes pretty sure love and how can you ever forget your first---

Gail tensed at the sudden soft pressure on her lips.

______Flashback______

Holly blinked a couple of times and tried to catch her footing as the blonde shoved something at her. She looked down at her hands and a saw a small open box with a ring. Holly broke into a smile as she took the ring out and saw the design. It was black all around with silver lunchboxes and backpacks adorning it. 

She looked up at the blonde lunatic and hugged her. She felt her try to get away from her but she hugged her harder. Eventually she felt her relax and awkwardly pat her in the back. Holly just smiled wider. “Thank you. I love it.” She told her in her ear as she drew back. She saw her just shrug her shoulders and put on her signature look. It was adorable because she knew that as mean and serious she is to everybody else she actually likes her. And now this beautiful ring she just received from her proves it more. 

Thousand of emotions a 10 year old can feel rushed inside her. She couldn’t help it she leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly and a bit clumsy. She pulled back and just nervously smiled at her. “You are insane, you know that right?” 

The blonde just stayed dumbstruck staring at her with tingles in her lips, heart, everywhere. She snapped out of it when she saw here turning around to leave. “Sorry, where are you going?”

Holly internally relieved at not having a negative reaction just smiled before answering. “Home. Bye loon.” And with that she left.

The blonde just stayed there feeling the after effects of lips being kissed for the first time.

____Ends flashback____

“You are insane, you know that right?” Gail just stayed dumbstruck again for the second time in her life for the same damn reason from the same damn person. She saw Holly standing up to leave. 'do something you idiot.' “Sorry, where are you going?” Gail mentally slapped herself. 'really? the same shit you said as a kid.'

Holly just smirked. 'wow is like were kids again.' she thought. “Dancing, kinda need to get out of my system.”

Gail just nodded and stayed staring after her. 'and you let her walk away while she leaves after effects on your whole being again. Idiot!' Gail leaned back against the rack of coats and sighed as she mentally chanted again and again. 'Holly, Holly, Holly. The things that you do to me.' She put her hands over her head. “Jesus Christ! I feel like a damn 8 year old kid again.”

Meanwhile Holly was in her car clutching on to her necklace with a old rusted black ring with lunchboxes and backpacks on it. A tear fell from her eyes from holding in all this sudden emotions. She safely tucked the old ring that she thought will never see its giver again back into her shirt and drove off into the night with a broken, happy smile and watery eyes with now new hope.


	4. Chapter 4

“Go home Peck!” Oliver scolded at Gail in a fatherly way.

Gail looked up at him with determined yet tired eyes. “Bu--

Oliver held up his hands. “No buts. Go home, take a long warm shower and sleep. I don't want to see you here another minute.”

“Bu-

Oliver sighed. “Look Gail, I want to find this guy as much as you and everybody else does. Im not going to lie to you Gail, knowing this guy was the one giving orders to Ford and is the same person that has been involved in these recent murders is very nerving. I mean this can not be the first time this guy has done this. Its, its.” Oliver shook his head. “Great officers shot and now fighting for their lives. Innocent people dead. And all this time we are thinking we got the guy at least and look turns out they got a boss. I- Gail go home and rest we will figure this out everyone is working on it we will get this, this guy.”

Gail looked conflicted. “But Oliver, I know I have seen this before. These recent murders are so familiar, I, I. Where have I seen this!?”

Oliver moved over to Gail and took her phone. 

Gail looked at him confused and then understood what he was doing. “Fine! Fine, im leaving. Now give me back my phone.” She saw as he kept looking through her phone and then pressed it to his hear ignoring her protests. 

She saw him smile. “Hi. No, no its Oliver, I need you to do me a favor and come pick up Peck out of this station. I don’t want to see her here anymore, she needs to go rest and she's refusing. Ha, ha tell me about it.” Gail raised her eyebrow in suspicion at the last part and just got annoyed. “I am not 5 Oliver. I don't need anyone coming here to pick me up.” She saw him laugh one more time and hang up the phone. He patted her head and nodded. “Yes you do. Now go outside, don't keep your ride waiting it's rude. Bye Peck.” He gave her, her phone and left.

Gail huffed and went outside. 

“So refusing to leave huh?”

Gail turned around surprised. “Holly?”

Holly smirked. “Last time I checked yeah it was still Holly.”

Gail playfully rolled her eyes. “Dork. So it was you he called.”

Holly shrugged. “Yup. So Officer Peck, lets get you to bed.”

Gail cocked an eyebrow. 

Holly laughed. “Perv. Lets go.” 

Gail smiled. “Hmm so were in a rush to get me to bed I see.” She saw Holly just shake her head amused and keep walking in front of her. They continued to walk towards the parked car by the morgue when Gail saw Holly stopped walking and turned around to face her with mischievous eyes.

Gail gulped. “Wh- 

TWACK!

Gail flinched as she felt the ice sliding from her hair and face. She looked over and saw Holly giggling madly, just like, just like- Gail smiled. Just like a 10 year old.

____Flashback____

“But its snooowing! You don't even like the snow.” Steve whined. 

“I don't care Steve, I still want to go.” 

Steve looked at his sister and sighed. “Fine. I guess you’ll die if you go one day without seeing her.”

Gail stomped her foot pissed . “Who said anything about her? I am not going because of her. Excuse me if I want to relax in my spot and get away from this place, from mother. But fine, we stay what ever. I don't care.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Let's go.”

“No.”

Steve sighed. “I didn't mean it in a bad way Gail. In fact I think it's great that you look forward on spending time with another human being in a non aggressive way. And fine, lets say shes not the reason you always want be over there I still understand. Remember Gail, we live together, we are both spawns of the madwoman so come on lets go.” 

Gail nodded and started walking to the door. “Fine, but shes not the reason.”

Steve smirked behind her. “If you say so Gail.”

Gail turned around pissed again. “She's not!”

Steve held up his hands. “Okay.”

When they arrived Gail speed walked to her spot and Steve went with his friends laughing 'Yeah right' he thought.

As Gail walked to her spot she started frowning seeing lunchbox wasn’t there. She sat in her spot and looked around hoping to see lunchbox but no sign of her was there. Gail felt her stomach drop in sadness. 

“Why the long face loon?” 

Gail's head snapped up in happiness only to be smacked back by a snowball. Gail shook her had bewildered and saw lunchbox cracking up in laughter. Gail smirked as she saw lunchbox was to busy laughing to notice the gigantic snowball Gail had accumulated in her hands. 

“Hey! Lunchbox.” TWACK! Lunchbox fell in her ass and now it was Gail's turn to laugh. Lunchbox just grinned wickedly as she fixed her glasses and hit Loony with another snowball. 

“This calls war lunchbox I hope your ready.” Lunchbox smiled smugly and hit loony right in the face again and left running. Gail who was just recovering from another smack in the face squared her shoulders and set chase to lunchbox. 

She tackled lunchbox to the ground making them both roll in the snow. Gail twisted up her body to land on top and held lunchbox down with both hands above her head. “You really thought you could beat me? Im insane remember? Im loony for lunatic.” 

Lunchbox eyes twinkled as she looked up at her. “Yes, yes you are insane.”

They looked at each other as Gail smiled in victory. “So I won huh?”

“Yes, you loon you won. Now let me go.” Gail shook her head “No.” Lunchbox eyes shot up. “Oh really?” 

Gail nodded. “Duh, I won so I get a prize.”

“But I don't have a pri-- Thump. Gail kissed her and then let her go. “Were even now.”

_____Ends flashback_____

Gail wiped her face from the snow and tackled Holly to the ground. Holly squealed in surprise as she felt herself being dropped. Gail smiled down at her triumphantly. “You don't learn do you?” Holly giggled. “Nope.”

“You know what you did is assault of an officer, I could have you arrested.” Holly just smiled. “So what are you going to do Officer?” Gail smirked and kissed her leaving Holly dazed. “Were even now.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hurry up Gail, your phone is not going to be taken but those seats are if you don't walk faster.” Traci said hurriedly as she speed walked behind the others to this new restaurant everybody was talking about.

Gail rolled her eyes as she fumbled with getting her phone out of her pocket. “Then go ahead inside, better for me anyways. It means no seat for me so I can leave.” She finally got a hold of her phone and saw a text reply from Holly, when she told her about how they forced her to go to this new restaurant so they can try new places and 'bond more'. 

Text from: Holly  
Then ditch them. 

Text from: Holly (2)  
Im here :)

Gail stared at the text bewildered and looked around and spotted Holly's truck parked right around the corner. Gail smiled shocked and excited as Holly kept waving at her like a goof. Gail looked back at Traci and the others and saw they were all still oblivious as they walked towards the restaurant. She looked back at the others and Holly and sprinted towards the truck as fast as she could all the while giggling madly. She started to wave her hands down frantically for Holly to put the window down.

Holly giggled and complied as she put the window down confused. She then started to understand and burst out laughing as Gail dived straight through the car window and landed awkwardly on her and the passenger seat. 

“Drive! Drive! Step on it Lunchbox!” Gail shouted between laughs as she tried to disentangle herself from Holly. Holly drove of with both of them in a fit of giggles and a group of oblivious friends behind.

They both started taking deep breaths trying to relax themselves. Gail shook her head amused. “I can't believe I just did that.”

Holly looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “What ditch? I doubt it.”

Gail laughed. “Yeah I have ditch them before. But like this never.”

Holly smiled at that, which made Gail smile in return as they both got lost in memories. 

“So where you taking me?”

_____Flashback_____

Gail sighed again for like the 5th time in less than a minute.

Lunchbox turned to her concerned. “Whats wrong?”

Gail turned to look at her and sighed again. “My mom is having this annual gathering with like the whole planet coming and I hate those things.”

Lunchbox nodded in understanding. She knew Loony didn't even like to be around one person much she cant even imagine what a whole group of people should feel like to her. She sat staring at her in sympathy and then got a plan.

“Then ditch them.”

Gail's head snapped back to Lunchbox. “Wh--”

Lunchbox cut in and continued with her plan. “Just give me your address, you'll know when im there.” with that said she gave a smile to her loon and left. 

Gail just remained bewildered as she got up, called out to her brother and left to her house. When she got there she listened as her mom lecture her and Steve on how to behave when the guests arrived. Gail just rolled her eyes annoyed when her mother finished and left to her room to shower and get dressed.

5 hours later she was ready and still in her room already getting a headache as she heard the guests arrive and waited any minute for her mother to come bursting inside her room to chastise her and drag her downstairs. She put on some headphones and blasted her music thinking Lunchbox forgot. 

“Im here.” Gail jumped startled and looked back at Lunchbox sitting in her bed with her scooby doo pyjamas. 'Nerd, but she looks cute.' Gail thought. “How did you get in my room?”

Lunchbox smiled. “I climbed up to your window, it was pretty easy the altitude wasn't that high and my body weight isn't heavy so it made me suitable enough to climb and not fall an-”

“Okay! Nerd.” Gail told her smiling playfully. 

Lunchbox just shrugged shyly. “Come on lets go.”

Gail watched her climb out the window. 'Her mom was going to kill her.' she mused as she followed Lunchbox out.

They both left running out the backyard giggling. Gail started shaking her head amused. “I can't believe I just did that.”

Lunchbox looked at her curiously. “What ditch? I doubt it.”

Gail laughed. “Oh I have ditched before. But like this never.”

Lunchbox smiled and took her hand as they walked away. Gail blushed, but didn't let her hand go. “So where you taking me?”

______Ends flashback______

Holly took Gail's hand shyly and smiled. Gail blushed but didn't let go instead this time she lightly squeezed it back and rubbed her thumb in circular motions on it.

_____Back at the restaurant_____

“Hey! where's Gail?” Traci asked.

They all looked around for her confused.


	6. Chapter 6

To: Holly  
Whacha doin nerd?

From: Holly  
Ready to go relax and pig out. And you?

To: Holly  
Just killen

From: Holly   
? Video games, right *crosses fingers*?

Gail laughed and finished killing the last guy from call of duty.

To: Holly  
*shrugs* Maybe

From: Holly   
*shake head* Your crazy, you know that right? Lol

To: Holly  
Yeah someone might a mention that a time or two. But what can you do? That’s just me.

From: Holly  
Lol, I definitely know that you loon. So if you got nothing better to do then killing your more than welcome to join me if you want.

Gail reread the message and smiled 'loon' how long had she been waiting to hear that again from her. It made things more real. It proved that her lunchbox is actually in her life again and not a big part of her imagination, memories that she played over and over again for years. 

To: Holly  
I would love to join you in pigging out, but beware I am expecting lots of food.

From: Holly  
Noted extra, extra food for loony. Start getting ready im not that far away.

Gail smiled and sent a quick 'k' and went to get ready. 5 Minutes later she got a text from Holly saying she was here. Gail went downstairs quick and walked to Holly's truck smirking. “Hey.”

Holly smirked right back at her. “Hey. So ready to pig out?”

Gail stomach growled in response causing them to both laugh. 

“Ill take that as yes. Well that’s good cause I bought a lot of food.”

“Awesome.”

They both talked about their days and what they had been up to lately as Holly drove them. “Were here.”

Gail turned to look around and felt a wave of emotions hit her at all once. It was her... well their place. Their spot with the tree still there and everything like no time has passed. Gail looked back at Holly and Holly just stared right back at her with an unreadable expression. 

“Let's go.” Was all Holly said.

They both got out the truck and went to the back to get plenty of bags of junk food and then started to walk towards their old spot. They put the bags down and just sat down against the tree in silence.

Gail didn't really know what to say since, since they re-met again all they have been doing is throwing subtle hints about the past but never really mentioning it, talking about it. They both just reconnected again without really reconnecting. They just let things flow like its always been with them, not talking about it and just keep going. But maybe it was time for things to be mentioned and what all of this is and were is it going or going to go. 

So Gail swallowed and took a deep breath allowing herself to be the first one to start it and not avoiding it and leaving it as it is like she has always done with everything all her life. Holly just wasn’t anything or anyone in her life. Holly to her is someone very special and if we are being real here Holly is the only person she's ever cared about and pretty sure loved. 

“Haven't been here since you left.” Gail began wincing at the memory. 'Not today! She told herself, she wasn’t going to go there now it hurt to much.

Holly looked at Gail with sad eyes. “Me neither.”

Gail nodded. “Why again did you leave? I didn't really let you talk that day. No I didn't let you talk at all actually I just closed the window and told you to leave. Sorry about that I- I--”

Holly cut in shaking her head no and grabbed Gail's hand and wiped a tear that fell from her eyes. “No Gail, don’t apologize I understand really. From someone else even as kids I would have been upset but with you no. If anything it made me realize in that moment that you really cared. Gail you never really had to talk to me, your actions towards me always spoke volume. So don't be sorry.”

Gail nodded. “But still im sorry Holly you were hurt to and I just did that. Knowing that I might not ever see you again.”

Holly sucked in a painful breath and continued. “My dad was a cop and my mom was a forensic pathologist.” They both laughed at that.

“So a cop and a forensic huh?”

Holly just smiled at Gail. “Yeah. Well they both got called to be transferred and they said yes not missing such an opportunity. You know its not likely for two different fields to be needed in the same place so they didn't think twice. So we had to move. And I went to tell you when I found it and etc.”

Gail squeezed Holly's hand. “Till this day nothing can top how broken I felt when you told me you were leaving. To be honest with you I don't think I ever recovered. I don't know if you even got affected as much as I did but im gonna tell you the truth anyways and let it be what it’ll be.”

Gail looked straight into Holly's eyes and let all her emotions and vulnerability show. “I have never forgotten you, you were always with me. You know I didn't believe in all that bullshit of love at first sight or falling in love as a kid. But, but then what the fuck does this mean if it isn't love? What does it mean to be in a damn relationship and then break up and not feel half as heartbroken as I did when you left? What does it mean to constantly think about the same person your whole life? What does it mean to see that person again and all that emptiness you had in you since the same person years ago left is suddenly filled completely. Nothing else matters no more. All that pain you were feeling is gone. I love you Holly. Im in love with you. I have been all my life, you are that person. You are my love that I will never ever be able to feel again or replace. It's you or nobody.”

Gail looked down now all suddenly embarrassed of her declaration of love speech. “You don’t have to say anything. Im not expecting anything. I just had this emotions bottled up for years and well. Yeah.”

Holly just stared at Gail bewildered. 'wow did she just say that.' Holly smiled and lifted up Gail's chin to look at her. Gail just kept looking down embarrassed. “Look at me.” Gail finally looked up and Holly smiled at her adoringly. “You loon, you just practically took the words right out of my mouth. I feel the same way about you. I always have. I just well what can you do you know I couldn’t exactly look for you back then since I didn’t even know your name or anything. And then I see you again after so many years and we were kids for crying out loud when we met, so whats to say you felt the same thing I have felt for you all these years you know.”

Gail burst into a smile and kissed her. They both poured all those years of emotion, love into their kiss till it left them breathless. 

“So your my girlfriend or something now lunchbox?”

Holly playfully rolled her eyes and smirked. “Yes you loon. Now kiss me, we have a lot of catching up to do.”

Gail smirked. “Oh yeah.” and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thinking of continuing this story again soon maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
